


Vulnerable

by starkidpatronus



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (it's about sex okay), (well...implied smut), Communication, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Screenplay/Script Format, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:29:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9614147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkidpatronus/pseuds/starkidpatronus
Summary: Alec's feeling...vulnerable. Magnus helps. Magnus helps a lot, actually.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is how the scene from the promo for next week (2x07) would go down if I was writing the show. (Which is probably why I'm not writing the show.) You know, the scene where they're talking about being vulnerable and we see Alec backing Magnus into a wall? Right after Alec talks to Izzy about having sex? Yeah, that scene.  
> (I may write a prequel to this about Alec's Talk with Izzy, but...we'll see how that goes.)  
> There aren't any camera shots in this, and the format is fairly simply. "INT." means "INTERIOR;" it simply marks if a scene is taking place indoors. If you have any questions figuring out the formatting, though, do ask! I'd be happy to help, and to have the feedback. :)

INT. MAGNUS’S FLAT, LIVING ROOM -- NIGHT

ALEC enters, dressed for a date. He and MAGNUS are going out tonight, but meeting at MAGNUS’s flat first. MAGNUS, however, is nowhere to be seen. ALEC starts walking through the flat, looking for him.

ALEC   
Magnus?

MAGNUS (Off-screen)    
I’m in here!

ALEC   
In...where?

MAGNUS (Off-screen)    
The room in the back!

ALEC walks over to the room in the back. He reaches the door to it.

INT. MAGNUS’S FLAT, MAGNUS’S BEDROOM -- NIGHT

ALEC enters through the door into the room. MAGNUS is there, taking a shirt out of his closet. ALEC notices the bed in the room, and comes to a logical conclusion:

ALEC   
This is...your...bedroom.

MAGNUS   
So it is.

ALEC is a little shaken by this, but tries to recover.

ALEC   
Right. Um...so, do you wanna’...get going?

MAGNUS   
Yes, of course, in a minute. Sorry, I just need to finish...freshening up.

ALEC   
Okay.

MAGNUS smiles and moves to the ensuite bathroom, still holding the shirt. Through the crack in the door and by the power of the bathroom mirror, ALEC can see MAGNUS take off his shirt as he changes into the one he took into the bathroom with him. ALEC swallows, looking away quickly and blushing slightly. A beat, then MAGNUS returns, all freshened up.

MAGNUS   
Right. Shall we?

ALEC (Stuttering)    
Y-yeah, let’s.

MAGNUS   
Alexander, are you...okay?

ALEC   
Yeah, I’m--I’m totally fine.

MAGNUS (Disbelieving)   
Right…

ALEC sighs.

ALEC   
Can we, um...talk for a sec?

MAGNUS (Sitting down on the bed)   
Of course, always. What’s on your mind?

ALEC sits down next to MAGNUS on the bed.

ALEC  
Look, um, just...on our last date, we talked about how I...I’ve never...been with anyone before and, um...I just...um…

ALEC trails off. MAGNUS takes ALEC’s right hand in both his own.

MAGNUS (Softly)   
What?

ALEC looks at his hand in MAGNUS’s. He takes a deep breath, summoning his courage before speaking.

ALEC   
I’m just feeling sort of...vulnerable with...all this. And, um. I don’t know, I...I’m sorry if that’s a problem--

MAGNUS   
Alexander, you never have to apologize to me for feeling anything. It’s not a problem at all.

ALEC   
It’s not?

MAGNUS   
No! Of course it’s not. It makes sense. This is your first relationship. I’m assuming I was your first kiss.

ALEC doesn’t say anything, but his silence confirms MAGNUS’s words.

MAGNUS (CON’T)    
It’s perfectly normal to feel nervous, or apprehensive, or  _ vulnerable  _ in your position, and I am fine with you feeling all of those things.

ALEC   
Really?

MAGNUS   
Yes, really.

ALEC   
Okay, good, ‘cause, um…

ALEC stands up, wandering a bit away from MAGNUS, facing away from him.

ALEC (CON’T) 

I sort of meant vulnerable in a...different way. Partly.

MAGNUS   
Well then, how did you mean it?

ALEC   
I meant it like...um...you know, I’ve never... _ been  _ with anyone.

MAGNUS stands up, walking towards ALEC a little.

MAGNUS   
Yes, I am aware.

ALEC (Turning around to face MAGNUS)    
No, Magnus, I mean, like... _ been  _ with anyone.

MAGNUS   
Oh. Well...yes, I...did assume as much--

ALEC   
And you’re so...I mean...just…

ALEC trails off again.

MAGNUS (Somewhat amused)    
Alexander, what are you trying to say?

ALEC  
Well, I mean, you’re--you’ve seen you!

MAGNUS (Not understanding what ALEC means)    
So I have…

ALEC   
Look, you’re--you’re like...freakishly attractive, all right? Like...it’s distracting, and intimidating, and it makes me feel…

ALEC trails off again.

MAGNUS   
Vulnerable?

ALEC   
Yeah. Vulnerable.

MAGNUS   
Alexander, this may come as a surprise to you, but...you are also very attractive.

ALEC   
I’m...I’m really not--

MAGNUS   
When I first saw you, I felt as though I had been struck by lightning.

ALEC   
Magnus--

MAGNUS   
I mean, that jawline--

ALEC   
Magnus.

MAGNUS   
Those arms--

ALEC   
_ Magnus _ .

MAGNUS   
And those  _ beautiful  _ eyes--

ALEC   
Magnus!

ALEC is trying to scold, but he's smiling, so it doesn't really work.

MAGNUS   
What? It’s not my fault that you take my breath away every time I look at you.

ALEC blushes again, looking down and smiling slightly.

MAGNUS (CON’T)    
Look, Alec, I know I’m more experienced than you in some areas, but...you’re not the only one that feels vulnerable.

ALEC looks at MAGNUS, surprised.

ALEC   
Seriously?

MAGNUS   
Yes! You may be more... _ innocent  _ than I am, but...you make me feel like I’m some inexperienced kid. When I’m with you, all my defenses are just...gone. All that  _ experience  _ means nothing, because you make me feel like…

ALEC (Prompting)    
Like?

Beat. MAGNUS hesitates, trying to find the words.

MAGNUS   
Like you’re the start of everything.

Beat. ALEC lets this hit him. He smiles, taking MAGNUS’s hand, playing with the tips of his fingers. MAGNUS is smiling at him, too. It’s a very sweet moment. Then, suddenly, ALEC’s demeanor changes. He looks back down at their fingers, then back into MAGNUS’s eyes, only this time, something about him is...animalistic. Hungry. MAGNUS notices this, and his brow furrows. ALEC slowly brings MAGNUS’s hand up to his lips, placing a soft, open-mouthed kiss on it. Once done, he looks up at MAGNUS from under his eyelashes.

MAGNUS   
Alexander…?

ALEC   
I’ll show you how God damn innocent I am.

ALEC walks MAGNUS slowly to the wall behind MAGNUS, pushing him up against it and kissing him fiercely. MAGNUS is surprised by this turn of events, but is not at all protesting, kissing back just as hard. ALEC starts fiddling with the hem of MAGNUS’s shirt, and MAGNUS lifts his arms up, allowing ALEC to take it off. ALEC breaks away for a moment, taking in the sight of MAGNUS. Both are panting, then ALEC smirks, which MAGNUS mirrors. ALEC dives back in to kiss MAGNUS more, then leads him off the wall and pushes him onto the bed. He joins MAGNUS there, straddling him; or, well, we assume, because this  _ is  _ a primetime show, so it’s off-screen. But we do get to hear:

MAGNUS (Off-screen)    
Oh, Alec.  _ Alec _ . Oh, God,  _ yes, Alexander! _

Cut to next scene.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this!  
> If you would be so kind as to leave a comment, I would be eternally grateful. <3


End file.
